Torn
by ManaLicious
Summary: Ichigo is torn between two people and confused. He realizes how important Rukia is to him, yet Ishida gets in the scene. Puzzled by his emotions, he diverts all his attention into getting stronger. While training before going to Soul Society to save Rukia


Title: Torn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, only the plot. And some parts were from episodes. Have fun. (:

Author's Notes: It's my first time writing a Bleach fanfiction. And it's also my first time publishing a fanfiction on the net. If you review please be honest about everything. I will take into consideration every thing you people say. Thank you. (:

Description: Ichigo X Ishida Shounen-Ai. Story starts at the time Ichigo is training before going to Soul Society.

Summary: Ichigo is torn between two people confused. He realizes how important Rukia is to him, yet Ishida gets in the scene. Puzzled by his emotions, he diverts all his attention into getting stronger. While training before going to Soul Society to save Rukia, a different feeling arises from these two people…

Prologue (based from an episode)

A few days ago, Rukia was captured by her own brother, Byakuya, and her dear friend, Renji. She was accused of breaking a law stating that no Shinigami can lend his or her powers to a human and she was sentenced to death.

"Rukia, you broke the law. I'm sorry. I have to do this", Renji said, while tightly grasping Rukia's arms. He can feel the tears wanting to burst out from his eyes, but of course he wouldn't cry.

"Rukia, no!", said Ichigo while struggling for life. He tried to move but he couldn't, after taking that attack from Byakuya. Rukia was deeply troubled. She wanted to help Ichigo, but she knows she couldn't. Byakuya was far too strong. With this, she turned his back to Ichigo and walked away with Renji.

"R—RUKIA!" Ichigo struggled even harder. _"I have to go after her. I have to"._ As he tried to move again, he heard a fierce yell.

"You idiot! Don't dare make a move. Don't dare come after me, or else I…I'll never forgive you!" Tears streamed down her pale and lifeless face.

"Rukia…" He froze at the ground. His eyes filled with mixed emotions, anger and hatred, revenge and at the same time, love. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he was to take her statement seriously or not. Ichigo wanted to cry but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Just stay there…and live. You only have a few hours and you're lessening the time while you struggle. So live…live as long as you can…" She continued walking away from Ichigo, crying. _"I'm sorry Ichigo. I really am. You have no idea how grave this is. It's better off to leave you here than have you sentenced to death with me at Soul Society…"_

The gate to Soul Society opened and the three entered it and disappeared, leaving Ichigo half-dead on the street.

"Ru…kia…" Ichigo's eyesight blurred. Rain started to pour heavily. Every raindrop that fell on Ichigo felt like a needle piercing through his muscles. A few minutes later, Ichigo passed out and Urahara came to save him.

Ichigo together with his friends, Ishida, Sado, and Orihime, are now training under Urahara and Yoruichi in order to save Rukia.

Chapter 1

"I have to save her. I owe her my life", Ichigo mumbled to himself as he was practicing in the middle of the forest. "I shouldn't have let that Byakuya guy take her. Damn…"

Only the sound of his Soul Slayer slashing through the air could be heard. The forest was very peaceful and quiet. Ichigo was very well concentrated on becoming stronger. Why? He wanted to save Rukia more than anything else.

Ishida, on the other hand, wasn't training. Instead he was silently watching Ichigo train from a tree near him. He's been there since Ichigo started training._ "That orange-head really likes Rukia so much…I wonder if I still have a chance…"_

Meanwhile, Sado and Orihime were training under Yoruichi's watch. They were doing well, yet it's still not enough to be able to get to Soul Society. They have a long way to go; yet they seem to amazingly increase strength rapidly.

"Ne, Yoruichi-san?" Orihime took a break from training.

"Yes, Orihime?" asked Yoruichi, staring at Orihime.

"Where's Ishida-kun? He's missing training…" Orihime looked down.

"I don't know. Perhaps he is training with Ichigo?", snorted Yoruichi.

Yoruichi has been teasing Ishida and Ichigo ever since Ishida acted all weird. He started staring and spying at Ichigo. Yoruichi was the only one who was able to see this, though. Yoruichi is just far too observant.

"Ichigo? Train with Ishida? I don't think so", Sado laughed in disbelief.

"Well who knows? It looks like he's taken a liking to Ishida anyway", Yoruichi said, joking.

"I know one thing's for sure. He has to train more to be able to go to Soul Society. Urahara-san said we can't get to Soul Society alive in our current condition…" said Orihime, still looking down.

"You'll get there. I promise", the talking cat replied.

"I'm worried about Ichigo and Rukia-chan…"

"You shouldn't worry much about Ichigo. I know him, and I know he can do it." Sado was smiling.

"Yeah, and Urahara said this orange-head is really extraordinary. I bet he can make it, too. With help from you guys of course. Now, shall we return to training seriously?" Yoruichi winked.

"Hai Yoruichi-san!",

It's been hours since Ichigo started training for the day, and it wasn't until now that he realized that Ishida was spying on him. He immediately leaped to the branch where Ishida was quietly sitting. Ichigo got out of balance though, and fell on Ishida.

"What are you doing you idiot!", yelled the startled Ishida. _"Oh dear he found out. Think of an excuse, quick!"_

"I think it's a question I should ask you, stupid guy!" Ichigo quickly stood up, blushing. "Were you here since I started training? Are you stalking me? You've been acting all weird lately. What the hell is wrong with you?"

_"Oh no, an excuse…I need an excuse!"_ Ishida stood up as well. "I…uh, I…was resting! Here—on this branch", he pointed at the branch and quickly fixed himself. _"I suck at making excuses…"_

"Wow, you sure suck at making excuses…"

"…What?" Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose and stared violently at Ichigo. _"Oh darn. He's so good."_

"Uh, I mean…err--nothing! Just get out of here. You need to train too you know. Quit resting, you idiot" Ichigo leaped down to the ground to resume to his training. _"Damn, he's so gay…yet he really amuses me. What in the world is happening to me?_

Ishida followed Ichigo. "Hey, I…I think you should rest. You've been training all day."

"What do you care? I need to save Rukia. It's my fault she's getting executed. Don't you know that? I have to save her. I owe her my life", Ichigo fiercely said.

"I…okay. Fine. But…do you mind if I join you in training?", said Ishida, while holding Ichigo's shoulders from behind. _"Now show me your cute reaction, Ichigo…"_

_"Okay this is so freaky. What does he think he's doing! I hope he won't do anything gayer than this. I'll fall for it!"_ Ichigo wasn't able to move. He froze in disbelief.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Ishida took a few steps backward. _"Gotcha."_

_"Godammit Ishida, what on earth are you doing!"_ He turned around. "Uh, oh yeah sure. Whatever. Just don't cry if I hurt you, stupid guy!" Ichigo took his stance and prepared for their training.

"Ho…you're one big-headed guy, Ichigo."

"Shut up and start already big mouth."

"Fine…_you have no idea what I can do, Ichigo._", Ishida giggled softly.

To be continued…

Author's Notes: There. Hope you like it. Please review. ;


End file.
